


catch my breathing even closer behind

by ifimightchime



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Episode Tag, Episode: S03 Hunter Pressure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifimightchime/pseuds/ifimightchime
Summary: Egbert isn't sure Dob has really thought this "being hunted" thing through.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Dob & Egbert The Careless & Merilwen & Prudence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	catch my breathing even closer behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasesstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/gifts).



The sun rising over the rolling hills they'd managed to find for this particular bad idea really was quite magnificent. Egbert took a moment to enjoy it as he moved to stand next to Dob, dodging his arms as they pinwheeled around in what Egbert assumed was supposed to be a stretch. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course!" Dob agreed brightly, thankfully lowering his arms -- and the rest of himself, into what Egbert had to admit was a pretty impressive lunge.

"Only, Prudence and Merilwen don't look like they're going to give you a break."

They both paused, Dob still mid-lunge, to look aside towards where the two women stood. The eldritch energy was already crackling around Prudence's fingers, strong enough that Egbert swore he could taste it on the air, her head thrown back in a wicked laugh. Merilwen was lining up an arrow, not her first warm-up shot; there was the shape forming on one of the trees barely in view, just enough arrows in it to make it recognizable as a star, not one arrow out of place. The ones in the quiver on her back were supposed to be different, less lethal, but the eager gleam in her eyes was still almost as frightening as the grin on Prudence's face.

"It's fine," Dob said, though he did sound less eager than he had a moment ago.

"And who knows what Corazon's going to do if he thinks they're out-hunting him."

Unlike the other two, Corazon barely looked awake yet, sitting at the base of a tree with his hat low over his eyes, but he'd shake off the hangover soon enough once they got going, and the sword at his side notably wasn't blunted at all.

"Look, I trust all of you," Dob said, bouncing a little as he swapped legs, "and it's going to be fine. In fact, it's going to be fun. Everyone could use a chance to stretch their legs a little."

"We were fighting off a bunch of people wanting to kill us the day before yesterday."

"Yeah, a whole two days ago! Today is a new day, Egbert, and you know what today needs?" Straightening all the way out of his stretch, Dob turned to face Egbert properly, clasping Egbert's shoulders and making deliberate eye contact. Egbert's eyes flicked down quickly to make sure there was no papoose for him to end up in, familiar with the tone Dob was starting to take, even it was usually directed at other people. "It needs a _chase_ , and I'm just the man to make it happen. For all of you. But also, for _me_."

"All right," Egbert conceded, still not assured that Dob was entirely aware of what he'd gotten himself into, but absolutely assured that he was going to do it as spectacularly as possible, and it would at least be fun to watch. "In that case, it's time for your head start. Actually, it's about a minute into your head start."

Dob's eyes widened. He turned slowly to see Prudence grinning at him, somehow making it clear that she was already counting without actually saying a word, and then took off, so fast he forgot to take his hands off of Egbert's shoulders first and nearly dragged him along.

"Yeah, run!" Prudence called after him gleefully, as Merilwen giggled and Corazon got unsteadily to his feet, and Egbert grinned to himself as he counted off the minutes until the chaos really began.


End file.
